Hermione Votes in the DG Forum Fic Exchange
by The DG Forum
Summary: Hermione's take on Dramione, D/G, and her experience voting in the DG Forum Fic Exchange. Crack!fic.


Hermione was aghast at what she had stumbled across during her late night research on the Internet. She loved the World Wide Web and was thankful to be a Muggleborn at times like these, but she realized these were perhaps the types of things that made the Purebloods prejudiced against Muggles.

She decided to research herself and see what came up and was pleased to find everyone was as aware of her superior intellectual ability, as they should be. That was shattered when she came across something called _Dramione_. Curiosity had definitely killed this cat. Annihilated it with no chance of resurrection. Ever.

They wrote stories about her with _Draco Malfoy_? What could they possibly be thinking? Sure, he was the hottest wizard on two legs, but… ewww. She would never even think about Malfoy as anything other than an arrogant git. Now, Ginny, on the other hand, was perfect for him. Why had she never realized before?

She started to think of all the times Ginny and Malfoy had fought in the hallways and sparks had flown.

There had been that time in fifth year when Ginny hexed him. His father had been sent to Azkaban that night and he didn't seem to bother Ginny as much after that. Perhaps he had liked it when she hexed him; he did seem the sort to respect and admire power and strength.

Giggling a little to herself she then recalled how Ginny had begun fighting more with Pansy. It had become an almost daily occurrence to see the Slytherin girl headed for the infirmary after starting a fight with the temperamental Gryffindor.

Ginny seemed to enjoy the battles of wands and wits with the older girl who never was able to best her. The whole school wondered why Pansy was continuously trying to one-up Ginny, despite failing miserably each time. Hermione, as well as most of the female population, figured it was jealousy.

Draco hadn't given Pansy any attention since the Yule Ball in fourth year, and many had noticed the way Draco attempted to covertly watch the fiery haired Gryffindor in the Great Hall during meals.

At the time, Hermione hadn't thought much about it because many of the boys at Hogwarts had started to notice that Ginny was more than just Ron's little sister. Even Harry had attempted to get a date, but Ginny had gotten over her crush by then and turned him down.

She was selective in the boys she spoke with, and seemed to be waiting for the perfect one to come along. Hermione never did see Ginny date anyone during their time at Hogwarts together. Perhaps the perfect man had never been brave enough to approach her.

But then there was that time she had seen a distracted looking Draco coming from the owlery, just before graduation. She had been waiting to meet Ginny there after she was supposed to send an owl to her mum. Ginny had shown up a few minutes later, disheveled but glowing. Again, she hadn't thought much of it as Pig could be a trying bird to get a parchment tied to, but now it seemed to make a sort of twisted sense.

Fingers flew across the keyboard to find if there were any stories to be had on the pair she could see so clearly in her mind. Elated at the sight of forums dedicated to worshiping the pair, she delved deeper to see what kinds of things people came up with.

She read a few stories, wrinkling her nose at the terrible grammar and obvious clichés; she was looking for originality and well-done characterization. She found herself shuddering at the thought of some of the stories where Ginny's lover had physically been Malfoy, but the personality was actually Harry. These Muggles were not very true to their craft sometimes.

Coming across The DG Forum she found some of the loveliest stories. There was Feisty!Ginny and Snarky!Draco, romantic stories, humorous stories and she found that they were all well-written and was quite enjoying herself. Of course her mood had been a little dampened by the fact that some of the stories had not been finished, so she put them on story alert and moved on.

Discovering that they had a writing challenge and were in the midst of voting, she decided to cast her vote as she had read all of the stories and wanted to share her opinions about them with everyone possible. She found the link and proceeded to the polls.

Humming a little tune after voting, she decided to go find Ron and tell him that apparently he also had a thing for Malfoy. She couldn't wait to hold him back and calm his aroused temper. He was too easy.

* * *

Thank you for reading the fics submitted to **the DG Forum Fic Exchange**. ^_^

Now it's time to choose the winners!

Polls are open for several categories, including _Quality of the Craft _awards, _Best Overall_ awards and _Draco and Ginny Forever!!! _(Fangirl) awards.

Visit our profile and click on the link to the polls!


End file.
